Flying
by Tsuki Amano
Summary: In which Leon and Cloud get together and Leon proceeds to tell Cloud why he reminds him of Batman.


**Flying**: - By Tsuki Amano.

Summary: In which Leon and Cloud get together and Leon refers to Cloud as Batman.

Disclaimer: Right, I think it goes without saying that I don't own peanuts. But if I did, Leon and Cloud would be having a LOT more cut scenes, and Vincent and Reno would make an appearance or a hundred.

Cloud Strife may have been blond, but he never imagined that the word would be used to describe anything more than his hair. There were several ways one could describe Cloud; quiet, stoic, strong, distant, heck even the 'emo-blond- from- beyond' (well that one was à la Yuffie), but blond was just never one of those ways.

Of course, dealing with a drunken Leon was a totally unprecedented affair as well.

The Restoration Committee was holding a huge 'Celebratory Bash' to commemorate the progress made in the town. Everyone was invited, and Cloud, not being much of a social butterfly himself had tactfully evaded the affair in its entirety. Of course, it_** could**_ have been the giant sword on his back, the glowing eyes or his wing, but really who was he to complain.

Leon, on the other hand had no such luck. He ended up, much to his chagrin, attending the gathering. Normally this torture would have been nothing out of the ordinary for the gunblade wielding brunet. Except, that said gunblader had been working on repairs before the party and had wound up at the hall late. Of course that inevitably meant that no one had time to warn the thirsty leader that Yuffie had spiked the punch with, "Mighty Moogle XXX," brand Wutaian style alcohol, which was not known for its taste as much as it was known for its immediate and noticeable kick.

* * *

Cloud was sitting on the edge of the cliff overlooking the Bailey staring at the moon in what Yuffie and Aerith fondly liked to call his Brood Mode, when his ears pricked up at the faint sounds of unsteady footsteps leading towards him, Then he also discerned the sounds of drunken humming and hiccupping, wow was Leon smashed, he mused as he turned his head back round….wait…say WHAT?

He turned around to see a very unsteady Leon stumbling towards him, with an empty bottle of something in hand. He flinched as Leon tripped over his own feet and gracelessly sat next to him, his face flushed. But even as Leon drunkenly gulped air from his precious, Cloud was proud to say he maintained his cool. When Leon looked at him, and asked him seriously (as seriously as he could anyway), if anyone had ever told him how similar he was to Batman, well that was when his jaw dropped and almost all of his brain died.

"Well yeah, you do have a bat-like wing and you can fly and you can function really well in the dark. Plus *hic* you like to wear black and you wear a cape so that makes up the general bat part. And you're a man." And then to Cloud's eternal mortification, he leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially into Cloud's ear (well, more Cloud's shoulder since his aim was off), "I know for a fact that you're a man, we **do** have a common shower."

While Leon proceeded to then stare at the moon and swing his legs in a carefree manner, Cloud then began to contemplate jumping off the cliff or impaling himself with the Buster Sword. Now a smart person would have taken the bottle away and escorted Leon back or at least kept his damn mouth shut. Not Cloud though, oh no, he had to establish his blond-ness permanently. "That's….nice Leon. I've never heard that one…eh Leon...wh?" Leon fixed him with a piercing gaze and moved closer and closer.

He then quietly murmured, "That's ok, Cloud, you can call me Squall. And you're much cooler than Batman you know."

Cloud did _not _flush when Leon pecked him on the lips. And he did _not_ squeak in a most undignified fashion when Leon proceeded to snuggle up to him, cheerfully and confidently seeking warmth in his arms. He most definitely did _not _develop a warm fuzzy feeling when Leon nuzzled him. And he did not feel the last few of his remaining brain cells spontaneously commit suicide when Leon asked him very sleepily, "You'll show me the Bat-mobile one of these days won't you?"

Because real men don't do that, and Cloud was a hardened, tough, manly man.

Really.


End file.
